


Keep calm and call Misha

by MashiarasDream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Darius mention, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, happy polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: Fighting with your family during the holidays is never fun. Even less so, when your lover is half a continent away.





	

“Mish.”

It doesn’t take more than this one word.

“J, what’s wrong?” Misha asks while already getting up.

Vicki shoots him a worried glance from the other side of the room where she is trying to convince West that he can eat his dinner while sitting on a chair like a normal person instead of sitting on the table. Her endeavor isn’t extremely successful.

Misha shrugs at her, he doesn’t know yet. There is only labored breathing from the other end of the line. And not the good kind, either.

“Tell him we love him,” Vicki says when he passes her by.

Misha drops his hand on her shoulder, squeezing quickly before extracting himself from the chaos of the room before either of his children can decide to latch on to him.

“Did you hear that?” he asks Jensen.

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbles.

He sounds tired. Or like he’s been crying.

“Give me a second, I’m going to the bedroom. Okay, I’m here, the door is closed, the little monsters are out of earshot. Now, what’s up?”

“’S nothing really. Just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Jensen…” He says it softly but they both know that he’s calling bullshit.

There’s a huge sigh and then a reluctant, “It’s Danneel. She’s angry at me.”

For a long moment, they’re both quiet. Then Misha says, “Thank you. For telling me.”

Jensen laughs, though it sounds watery. “Yeah, I’ve fucked up enough for one day, I’m not going to fuck up our rules also.”

“It’s not about rules, J. It’s about honesty and trust. And I’m glad that I have yours. So, thank you.”

There’s no immediate answer but Misha thinks Jensen’s breathing calms down a bit. Telling him he’s done something right usually has that effect on him. And it’s rarely hard for Misha to tell him because Jensen always tries. Misha has a suspicion that he himself is a much more thoughtless bastard most of the time. Well, he can make sure that _most of the time_ is at least not right now. “What can I do, J? How can I help?” he asks.

“Hold me in your arms until I feel better?” It’s a quiet request, like Jensen’s still a little ashamed of even uttering it. But then, he’s home in Texas for the holidays, so that’s probably to be expected.

“I would like that. To draw you in and hold you close. Pull you in really tight. Hold you all night. Would you like that, too?”

“Yeah,” comes a hoarse whisper, and Misha thinks Jensen is close to tears again.

“And I’d keep telling you that we love you. Me and Danneel and Vicki. That you have nothing to worry about.”

Jensen harrumphs, though the protest sounds more pained than angry.

“Do you doubt it?” Misha asks. It wouldn’t be the first time. Hell, Misha himself has enough troubles wrapping his mind around how he’d gotten this lucky in his life to find so many people who loved him and who he unabashedly loved back.

“No,” Jensen says. “No, I don’t doubt it.”

“That’s good.”

“I just wish it was easier. God, I wish it was easier.” There’s a groan then, and Misha imagines Jensen sliding down along a wall until his butt hits the floor.

“What happened?” Misha asks. “If you want to tell me.”

“I insulted her parents. And mine I guess but she’s mostly angry about hers. They took JJ and went for ice-cream.”

“That’s good. Gives everyone time to cool off,” Misha nods.

“Doesn’t feel that way,” Jensen says. “Feels like they left me behind cause I’m not good enough for them. Which I understand is my own insecurity and own your feelings and blabla.”

That makes Misha smile against his will. “Did the girls finally manage to make you read the books?”

“I might have skimmed one,” Jensen admits.

Misha represses the teasing _good boy_ that’s already on his tongue. It’s not a day to use these words in anything but utter earnest. “Well then, now that you’ve acknowledged your feelings, what are you going to do?” he asks instead.

Jensen sighs. “Don’t patronize me, man. I know that I got to talk to Danny. I just don’t know what to say. I don’t want to apologize.”

“It was a political comment, huh?” Misha guesses.

“Yeah,” Jensen sighs. “Your bad influence. Only, I kind of exploded.”

“You don’t have to apologize on the subject matter to acknowledge that exploding was not the best way to spend the holiday,” Misha counters carefully and refuses to feel guilty for this.

Jensen doesn’t answer for a long minute. Then he says, “I miss you.”

“Yeah, I miss you, too,” Misha replies and accepts the deflection.

“You don’t even have time to miss me, man. What with Darius being there all the time these days.”

“Jealous, J?” Misha teases, though he can’t keep the worried undertone out of his voice.

Jensen inhales and exhales very slowly before he answers. “No. Not jealous. You get to have as much love in your life as you want. I just wanna be there is all.”

Misha smiles, a little sadly because Jensen’s pain is plain in his words. But he’s also glad about the answer. It took Jensen a long while to get there. “We’ll see each other soon, tough guy. And we’ll make sure that we get some alone-time away from everyone else, okay?”

“Does it bother you?” Jensen asks suddenly.

“I’m not following,” Misha frowns.

“That I never speak out publicly. I mean you and Darius and the whole campaigning and everything...”

Okay, so possibly not completely cool with Darius yet. Or with his own political issues. Misha bites his lip, staying quiet because he’s not sure how to word this.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” Jensen pushes.

“Sometimes,” Misha admits. “But you’ve explained your position to me and I accept it. It’s my personal damage that I always have to be loud about what I believe.”

“I just – things like _this_ happen when I try. People I love freeze me out. I’m not good at stating opposing opinions.”

The urge to hug and to comfort his lover gets so strong that Misha gets up from the bed to stare out of the window, orienting himself vaguely South, sending his love in that direction. “It’s never easy, J. For no one. All you can do is try and try again. And you’re a good person. Don’t you ever doubt that.” Then he makes his voice smug, “Because I only love good people, don’t you know that? I’m very picky that way.”

It gets him a small chuckle, which is exactly what he’d hoped for.

“I love you, too, Mish,” Jensen smiles.

“Yeah, you better,” Misha answers with a playful huff. “And now go find them. Pay for their ice-cream and get yourself some rainbow slushie.”

“Be nice and still make a statement?” Jensen half-laughs.

“See, you got it, so they will as well.”

“Sounds so easy when you say it,” Jensen sighs. “But okay, I guess I should do that.”

“Text me how it went?”

“I will,” Jensen promises. “And Mish?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“Always, J.” He means it from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
